


Very good!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Massage, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After a hard day of revision, Richard and Anne relax only for the unexpected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very good!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) someone pointed out my Richard is normally kind of a jerk. Well, today is my anniversary (or it was if I've published this on the 15th) so I thought it warranted some fluff.

The words on the pages in front of her had begun to blurr. Her gaze felt unfocused and Anne had to wonder whether she had been revising for far too long. She winced ever so slightly as she moved, the crick in her neck cracking. Raising her hand, she quickly rubbed at her neck, hoping to alleviate the pain. 

At the sound of her wince, Richard turned his own gaze away from his work to her. He noticed her rubbing her neck and in an instant, he felt concerned. A pained expression was on her face and he wanted nothing more than to take away from her face. 

"Are you alright? Perhaps, I could you a massage, I don't mind." His voice was soft and kind as he spoke. 

Anne watched as a sheepish, unsure smile came to his face. Although, she had seen Richard smile countless times before, she still couldn't resist smiling back at him. His smile seemed so friendly and sincere and she noticed how lovely it was. 

Despite the slight shock she felt at where her thoughts were going, she felt herself agreeing. 

"Sure. If you don't mind...?" She sounded breathless as she spoke and apart of her (a very big part of her) started wondering why. 

Richard edged closer to her on her bed and it was a few short seconds, before he reached out to touch her. Within that time, Anne's body was brimming with anticipation. Her stomach felt fluttery and unsettled and as she felt Richard's hand, softly, on her back, she let out a sigh. 

The heat of his touch seemed wonderful to her, despite it being through her t-shirt. Her eyes glazed over in bliss as his hands worked, slowly, over her back. 

"You're very good at this, you know." Anne murmured to her friend, a relaxed smile on her face. 

A satisfied grin broke out on his face instantly, at her relaxed words. Her approval meant a lot to him and he was enjoying every second of it. Every couple of seconds a low sigh escaped Anne and it thrilled and filled him with happiness to know he could create such a reaction in her. 

"Well, I aim to please, m'lady." He told her, charmingly, bowing slightly to her. 

Anne's giggle that followed was like music to his ears. He desperately wanted to cause it again. To be the only one causing her to giggle and smile. The idea of someone else doing it made him feel discomforted and unhappy. 

At the sound of her soft giggle, his hands stopped massaging her back which caused Anne to turn to look at him. Her pale cheeks were flushed red from the exertion of her giggles. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle at him, happily and he found himself mesmerised. 

His eyes lovingly took in her features, taking a mental note as he did. His gaze lingered on her slightly parted pink lips. They looked enchanting and soft. 

"Richard, what...what are you staring at?" Anne asked him, uncertainly, after noticing his gaze. 

As she spoke, she tried to forget how fixedly her gaze had been on him. Her eyes had greedily took in his bright eyes and the sensuality of his mouth as his lips curved into a smile. Despite the fact, she tried not to, she couldn't take her eyes away from him. 

"Uh. Er. You." He stammered to her, nervously, a crimson blush bombarding his handsome face. 

She started grinning broadly at his smile. She felt deliriously happy at his words and in that instant, she knew she wanted him to be gazing her, with love in his eyes and a contented smile on his face. Just as he had been doing so before. 

"I'm happy you are, Richard." She admitted to him,smiling softly. 

Richard's face mirrored her happy smile instinctively as he reached out to caress her flaming cheek tenderly. 

"Of course it's you I'm staring at. You're beautiful." He murmured, the tenderness in his voice matching his caress perfectly. 

The love he saw in her eyes, at his words, should surprised him but instead, he merely watched as reached to cup his face with her gentle hands. 

Her caress was soft and gentle and he immediately closed his eyes at her touch. He felt her fingertips graze his lips ever so lightly, only for her to replace them with her lips. The feeling of her soft, luscious lips made his heart pound violently in his chest.

He could feel her fingertips on the base of his neck, deepening the kiss and in those few moments, they were immersed in one another. All they registered was each other and they seemed to want nothing else. 

"Why didn't we do that before?" Anne asked him, cheekily, looking at him, watching his reaction. 

Richard let out a relieved laugh at her words. She obviously enjoyed the kiss and for that, he was completely thankful. Pulling her to his side, gently with his arm, he hugged her. Her head tiredly found its way onto his shoulder and her eyes began to close. 

As Anne began to doze, a contented smile came to his face. A smile which would stay for a very long time....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment? :)


End file.
